


夜归

by GlacierInVain



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain





	夜归

我回去的时候，茂丘西奥刚从亲王的卧房里出来。  
哦，他们肯定又滚在一起来了一次，或许不止。冬天的夜晚很长，除了这个也没什么事做。茂丘西奥裹着一件皱皱巴巴的睡衣，他光着脚，双腿有些显而易见的抖颤，走廊里的寒气很快让它们扩散到了全身。  
“晚安，瓦伦丁。”  
他对我挑了挑眉，我本来想在走过去的时候狠狠撞他一下，又很快改了主意。  
“难怪你没有去找提伯尔特。”  
茂丘西奥连脚步都没有顿一下。他的手指贴上扶手，已经踩上了第一个台阶。我把他扯下来，推进自己的卧室。  
“舅舅让你累坏了，是不是？”  
我随手关门，把自己扔在床上。他对着我敞露的身体哂笑了一声。  
“是我让他累坏了。”  
他凑近烛台把它点燃。火星亮了一下，两下，清脆的碰撞声不断重复。  
“说吧，小瓦伦丁今天又怎么了？还是觉得没人爱他，他的哥哥一天下来只对他说一句晚安？瓦尔，你真是个贪心的孩子，难道你不是刚刚从谁的床上爬下来，难道那个人没能给你想要的东西？”  
“你肯定想不到我刚刚从谁的床上爬下来。”  
“希望他是个好情人。”他敷衍着，转身要走。  
“如果我去找了提伯尔特呢？”  
很好，至少你叫他停下来了。下一步就是让他看看你。  
我仔细地盯着他，“我知道你们老是滚在一块儿。他不会拒绝我的，你觉得呢？”  
他看着我，我认得那个表情。茂丘西奥从不道歉……至少从不真心实意地道歉。如果他有类似的情绪，也只会垂下眼睛，轻轻地抿起嘴角。  
我看得太熟了。  
“你想去就去吧。”他就用这张奇怪的脸对我说话，哄孩子似的——操你的，茂丘西奥，你什么时候哄过我？  
我对他张开双腿。  
“多谢提醒了。”我说。  
哈，他肯定没料到这个。我知道自己现在看上去是什么样子。很难讲提伯尔特到底是是想要操我还是想要杀了我。回来的路上我摔了一跤，皮毛斗篷浸透泥水，湿漉漉地垫着我的屁股。  
我知道床单肯定完蛋了——管他呢，反正会有人来换上新的，每天都会有人换成新的。  
他似乎哽了一下。一股奇异的紧缩感抓住了我的胃，像是饥饿或者兴奋，它促使我把手伸向自己的阴茎。  
“他尝起来很不错，”我舔了舔嘴唇，不想放过他脸上的任何一丝表情，“让我射了三次——四次？哦，怪不得你总是大半夜从墙上摔下去。”  
“瓦伦丁。”  
“陈词滥调，陈词滥调。你早就知道这些了。”  
茂丘西奥靠在门边看我。他似乎忘记了寒冷，跟那些粗糙的石块长到了一起。我撸了自己两把，很快发觉这没什么意思。  
“提伯尔特射了我一肚子。”我咕哝着，让手指向后滑动。那些液体缓慢地淌出来，他皱了皱眉，而我快乐得不行。  
“他是不是也喜欢拽你的头发？说真的，茂丘西奥，你干嘛要和一个恨你的人上床呢，如果你非要跟恨你的人上床，干嘛不试试我呢？”  
我翻了个身，对他晃晃屁股。  
“顺便还能跟提伯尔特来个亲密接触。明天你就可以跟他说，'嘿！你猜怎么着？感谢瓦伦丁的屁股，你的精液蹭了我一身！'”  
我被自己逗得乐不可支。维罗纳最浪荡的小王子，我总是喋喋不休的哥哥。他现在差不多是个哑巴，是个雕塑——你怎么能指望一座雕塑走过来拥抱你呢？  
很小的时候，如果我在噩梦中惊醒，还是会爬上他的大床。他在被单底下缩成一团，紧抓着自己的肩膀。我哆哆嗦嗦地贴在他的背上，去够他的手臂，他却一动不动，像是睡着了。  
我知道他没有。  
枕头妥帖地包裹着我的脸，我索性埋头进去，还没从自己的笑话里缓过神来。提伯尔特尝起来发苦，带着一种被灼烧过的焦炭味儿。我吻了他，他却一拳打在我脸上。  
茂丘西奥赤足踩过地面的声响微不可闻，直到一只手贴在我的背上，搞得我一个激灵。我们的温度几乎没有什么差别，他犹疑地上下滑动了一回，我感觉到他在床边跪下，长发扫过我的肩膀。  
他费了不少功夫把那件潮湿的斗篷抽走，掀起被子把我兜头蒙住。我一动不动，像是睡着了。  
“不要着凉。”  
他像个正常人一样说着，然后走开了。


End file.
